Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again
by anonymousFFwriter
Summary: Esta es mi versión de cómo creo que debió haber sido la secuela / This is my version of how I think the sequel should have been (Translate to read it in English)
1. Introducción

**Introducción: Mi opinión sobre la película**

Cuando vi _Mamma Mia_ hace cuatro o cinco años me enamoré de sus personajes, de su historia y de sus canciones, así que cuando este verano me enteré de que iba a haber una secuela me alegré muchísimo. Fui al cine habiendo visto solo el tráiler y sin saber lo que me iba a encontrar, y debo decir que el principio fue un poco chocante para mí. Creo que la película es divertida y emotiva, pero creo que podrían haberlo hecho mejor, porque vi varios errores, tanto en la trama como en la caracterización. Creo que debieron respetar el orden en que se supone que Donna conoció a Sam, Bill y Harry de acuerdo con la primera película y creo que no debieron "matar" a Donna y "resucitar" a su madre, y más sin darnos ninguna explicación. También creo que debieron respetar el aspecto rockero de Harry y el aspecto hippie de Sam cuando eran jóvenes y el color de ojos de los personajes para que no fuera distinto al de cuando son adultos. De resto estoy contenta con la película, de hecho, mi parte favorita fueron los _flashbacks_ , y creo que todos los actores lo hicieron genial. Sin embargo, soy una fan exigente, así que he hecho mi propia versión de la secuela corrigiendo lo que creo que está mal y dando explicación a algunas cosas que aparecen en la película para que todo tenga sentido, aunque si alguien lee esta historia y encuentra algún error (ortográfico o de coherencia) agradecería que me lo comentara, y, obviamente, también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de mi historia. Y si alguien con buen nivel de inglés lee esto y se anima a traducirla estaría encantada.


	2. La noche de bodas

**Capítulo 1: La noche de bodas**

Tras ver partir a Sophie, Harry y Bill se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir un par de horas antes de partir, dejando así a Donna y Sam a solas en el muelle mientras veían como el barco en el que iban Sky y Sophie se alejaba. Mientras tanto, Sophie comenzó a cantar una última canción antes de comenzar su viaje:

– _Day is dawning and I must go._

 _You're asleep but still I'm sure you'll know_

 _why it had to end this way._

 _You and I had a groovy time,_

 _but I told you somewhere down the line_

 _you would have to find me gone._

 _I just have to move along._

 _Just another town, another train._

 _Waiting in the morning rain._

 _Lord give my restless soul a little patience._

 _Just another town, another train._

 _Nothing lost and nothing gained._

 _Guess I will spend my life in railway stations._

 _Guess I will spend my life in railway stations._

 _When you wake I know you'll cry_

 _and the words I wrote to say goodbye_

 _they won't comfort you at all._

 _But in time you will understand_

 _that the dreams we dreamed were made of sand._

 _For a no-good bum like me_

 _to live is to be free._

 _Just another town, another train._

 _Waiting in the morning rain._

 _Look in my restless soul, a little patience._

 _Just another town, another train._

 _Nothing lost and nothing gained._

 _Guess I will spend my life in railway stations._

 _Guess I will spend my life in railway stations._

– ¿Estás lista para celebrar la noche de bodas, Sra. Carmichael? –le preguntó Sam a Donna en el puerto.

– ¿Ahora? –le preguntó ella algo desconcertada.

– ¿Por qué no? –dijo él con una sonrisita pillina.

– No sé Sam, son las cinco de la mañana, Sophie acaba de irse y...

– ¿Y qué? Si no es ahora ¿cuándo pensabas celebrarlo? Además, ¿qué otro plan tenías en mente –le preguntó alzando una ceja– ponerte a dormir y empezar a arreglar el hotel?

– Eso es algo que tendré que hacer tarde o temprano.

– No, eso es algo que TENEMOS que hacer tarde o temprano. Soy arquitecto, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

– Sí, pero...

– Nada de "peros", ahora vamos a divertirnos, ya tendrás toda la tarde para amargarte con las obras del hotel –dijo cogiendo a Donna en brazos y llevándola hacia el coche para ir al hotel.

– ¿Pero qué haces? –dijo ella entre risas.

– Lo que debí hacer hace veinte años –respondió él.

Ella río. – Está bien, pero bájame, no podrás llegar desde aquí al coche cargándome en peso.

– Sus deseos son órdenes para mí –dijo bajándola con cuidado.

– A ver quién es más rápido –dijo Donna echando a correr hacia el coche.

– Hey, espera –dijo Sam corriendo tras ella.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Rosie y Tanya se despertaron en su habitación.

– No debí haber bebido tanto anoche –dijo Tanya con bastante resaca al despertarse.

– Lo mismo digo –dijo Rosie, que acababa de despertarse al lado suyo.

– Por una vez no soy la única que se emborracha –dijo Tanya levantándose–. ¿Cómo estará Donna? Ella no bebió mucho anoche, pero se pasó la noche en vela ayudando a Sophie a preparar las maletas.

– Sí, supongo que ella y Sam deben de estar durmiendo ahora. Por cierto, hablando de hombres, ¿qué pasó con Bill anoche?

– Bueno, nos acostamos y lo hicimos en la playa, pero luego él se fue al puerto a despedir a Sophie y yo me fui a dormir.

– Ya veo... –dijo Tanya–. ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Tanya cogiendo una carta que parecía haber sido pasada por debajo de la puerta–. Creo que es para ti –dijo dándole la carta a Rosie.

– Seguro que es de Bill –dijo levantándose de golpe y abriendo la carta apresuradamente.

– ¿Qué dice? –le preguntó Tanya.

– Me ha dejado –dijo Rosie sorprendida y con la voz cortada.

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Tanya disgustada.

– Dice que se lo pasó genial anoche, pero que no quiere ninguna relación seria ahora mismo y por eso se vuelve a la mar, aunque espera volverme a ver algún día –dijo Rosie al borde de las lágrimas.

– Solo espero que te haga esperar menos que a Donna –dijo Tanya sentándose en la cama de su amiga y abrazándola para consolarla mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

Cuando Rosie se hubo calmado, ella y Tanya fueron al comedor a desayunar.

– ¿Dónde se habrán metido Sam y Donna? No los hemos visto desde anoche –dijo Rosie a su amiga, que estaba sentada junto a ella en la mesa del comedor.

– Yo los vi corriendo hacia el hotel pasadas las cinco de la mañana –dijo Harry pasando por allí con la maleta en la mano.

Tanya y Rosie se miraron rápidamente y sonrieron sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

– Yo me voy ya. ¿Cuando Donna se despierte podéis darle esto de mi parte? –dijo Harry dejando un sobre sobre la mesa.

– Claro –dijo Tanya–, aunque a juzgar por lo que nos acabas de decir esos dos no se levantarán por lo menos hasta la hora de almorzar –dijo con una sonrisita pícara.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sam se despertó junto a Donna en su habitación, desnudo de medio para arriba.

– Buenos días... –dijo Sam acariciando el cabello de Donna para despertarla.

– Mmm... –dijo ella aún medio dormida.

– ¿Sabes? Llevaba más de veinte años esperando esto.

– Y yo. Me alegro de ver que por una vez esto es para siempre y no es un sueño que desaparece al despertarme –dijo abrazando a su marido–. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? –le preguntó levantándose.

– Casi las dos –dijo mirando el reloj.

– ¡Qué!, ¿tan tarde? –exclamó sorprendida.

– No te preocupes –dijo él en tono relajado–, después de lo de anoche los únicos huéspedes que quedan en el hotel son Tanya, Rosie, Bill y Harry.

– Tienes razón, pero aún así ya va siendo hora de que nos levantemos –dijo levantándose de la cama–. Por cierto, lo de anoche estuvo genial, no me importaría repetirlo cada noche a partir de ahora –dijo Donna levantándose y yendo hacia el baño–. Estaba muy equivocada cuando le dije a Rosie y Tanya que no lo echaba de menos.

– Veo que no has cambiado nada en estos veinte años –rió Sam.

Cuando se hubieron duchado y vestido, Sam y Donna fueron hacia el comedor.

– Buenos días tortolitos –dijo Tanya al verlos llegar al comedor–. Como no os levantabais Tanya y yo hemos preparado el almuerzo para los cuatro.

– ¿Para los cuatro? –dijo Donna.

– Sí, Bill y Harry se fueron esta mañana mientras dormíais. Y Harry ha dejado esto para ti antes de irse, nos dijo que te lo dijéramos –dijo Tanya dándole el sobre a Donna.

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó ella.

– Ni idea, no lo hemos abierto.

– ¿Qué pone? –preguntó Sam algo impaciente al ver que se trataba de una carta.

– No sé, deja que lo lea –dijo Donna apartándolo un poco.

Cuando terminó de leer tuvo que sentarse de la impresión.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Sam.

– Mira lo que pone –le dijo dándole el sobre.

Sam lo leyó. – Estará de broma –dijo sorprendido apoyándose en la mesa del comedor.

– No, el cheque es muy real –dijo Donna.

– Pero es muchísimo dinero –dijo Sam.

– Lo sé. Me sabe mal aceptarlo, pero al fin y al cabo Sophie es también medio suya, o cuarto suya... Después de almorzar iré al banco y le ingresaré su parte, estoy segura de que se llevará una buena sorpresa –rió Donna.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Donna corrió a cogerlo.

– Hablando de la reina de Roma... –dijo Tanya.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó alegre Donna–. ¿Cómo estáis?, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje? (...) ¿Tan pronto? (...) Oh, sí, es cierto, perdona cariño, es que nosotros acabamos de levantarnos. (...) Sí, anoche la cosa se alargó para todos –dijo Donna riendo un poco–. (...) No sois los únicos a los que os gusta divertiros –rió Donna. (...) Yo también te quiero –dijo colgando el teléfono–. Era Sophie, ya han llegado a Italia, los dos están bien y van a ir a comer a un restaurante ahora.

– Tan aventurera como su madre –dijo Sam dándole un beso a Donna.

– Sí, solo que ella tiene a alguien a su lado para acompañarle todo el tiempo.

– Bueno, tú ahora también lo tienes –le dijo Sam a Donna abrazándola por detrás–. Si quieres nosotros también podemos ir de viaje. Al fin y al cabo es nuestra Luna de Miel.

– ¿Viajar?, ¿estás de broma?, ¿pero tú no has visto cómo está el hotel?

– Sí, ya te dije que te ayudaría a arreglarlo.

– ¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo esté tan destrozado que no podamos ni vivir en él?

– No –dijo en un tono serio y tranquilizador–. En cuanto volvamos de Nueva York.

– ¿Nueva York? –dijo Donna.

– Sí, si vamos a vivir juntos aquí en Kalokairi necesitaré todas mis cosas. Además, para las reparaciones del hotel necesitaré también mis materiales de trabajo, así que en cuanto terminemos de almorzar prepara la maleta señora Sheridan-Carmichael, ponemos rumbo a América.


	3. Despedidas, reencuentros y sorpresas

**Capítulo 2: Despedidas, reencuentros y sorpresas**

Esa misma tarde, Rosie y Tanya volvieron a sus respectivas casas y Donna y Sam tomaron un vuelo a América esa misma noche. Una vez llegaron, ambos fueron al apartamento de Sam a recoger las cosas y a hablar con sus hijos y con Lorraine para contarles todo. Ya que estaban ahí, también aprovecharon para visitar la ciudad e ir al Empire State, a Time Square, a Central Park, a ver la Estatua de la Libertad y a los bares neoyorkinos, donde bebieron y se divirtieron hasta la madrugada y donde Donna cantó más de una noche animada por Sam. En cuanto volvieron a Grecia los dos se pusieron manos a la obra con la reparación del hotel: arreglaron las grietas, puertas, ventanas y cañerías, compraron muebles nuevos, pintaron todas las paredes, arreglaron y ordenaron la vieja buhardilla –donde encontraron cientos de recuerdos de Sophie, que vieron juntos entre risas y lágrimas mientras Donna le contaba a Sam divertidas anécdotas que hacían más ameno el duro trabajo–. En cuestión de un par de meses, todo el hotel estuvo completamente reformado.

– Parece que esto ya está –dijo Sam abrazando a su mujer por la cintura mientras ambos miraban el hotel desde lejos, orgullosos de todo el esfuerzo tras una larga y dura mañana de trabajo.

Donna suspiró alegre y satisfecha. – No me lo puedo creer –dijo con una gran sonrisa–, después de tantos meses ya está todo acabado.

– ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para celebrarlo? –dijo comenzando a besar a su mujer en la mejilla y bajando hasta el cuello.

– ¿No estarás pensando en...?

– ¿Estás de coña? –dijo Sam–. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, pero después de tres horas seguidas de trabajo no estoy para eso. Yo estaba pensando en llamar a tus amigas para celebrar una fiesta o algo parecido.

– ¿Ahora? –dijo Donna un poco sorprendida.

– Podemos llamarlas ahora si quieres, pero la fiesta sería dentro de un par de días.

– Ah, menos mal, ya me estabas asustando, pensaba que habías llamado a Tanya y Rosie sin mi permiso.

– Bueno, son tus amigas, ¿acaso no te alegrarías de verlas?

– Claro que me alegraría de verlas, pero en este momento lo único que necesito es sentarme un rato con un buen trago.

– Creo que te acompaño, no eres la única que lo necesita. Si quieres podemos tomarnos una copa aquí fuera aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol antes de que empiece la época de lluvias.

– Buena idea, ya es casi otoño, y si montamos una fiesta mejor que sea cuanto antes, ve tú a por el vino, yo voy a llamar a las chicas.

Después de que Donna llamó a Rosie y Tanya bajó al patio a tomarse una copa con Sam mientras descansaban y conversaban tumbados en las hamacas. Los dos hablaron durante horas hasta quedarse dormidos bañados por los tibios rayos de sol de la tarde.

– ¿Ese es el hotel? –dijo Sophie sorprendida mirando a Sky con las maletas en la mano.

– ¿Pero qué le han hecho? Está fantástico –dijo Sky sorprendido.

Sophie echó a correr tan rápido como el peso de las maletas le permitía.

– Hey, espera –dijo Sky corriendo detrás de ella con sus maletas en la mano.

– ¿Mamá? –dijo Sophie al llegar y ver que sus padres estaban durmiendo unas las hamacas en el patio.

– ¿Mm? –dijeron Donna y Sam despertándose–. ¿Sophie? –dijeron incrédulos.

– ¿Es un sueño o estás aquí de verdad? –dijo Donna sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

– Estoy aquí de verdad, mamá. He vuelto –dijo Sophie con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó Sky llegando a donde ella estaba.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó Donna corriendo hacia su hija, que había soltado las maletas y había comenzado a correr hacia los brazos de su madre–. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sorprendida después de darle un largo abrazo.

– He vuelto –dijo Sophie con una gran sonrisa y llena de felicidad.

– Hola, señor y señora Carmichael –dijo Sky saludando a Sam y Donna.

– Hola, Sky –dijeron los dos a la vez.

– No sé que le habéis hecho al hotel, pero está mejor que nunca –dijo Sky.

– Gracias –dijo Donna.

– Lo hemos reformado entre los dos –dijo Sam.

– ¿Los dos solos? –dijo impresionada–. Ha debido ser un gran esfuerzo.

– No os hacéis una idea –dijo Donna mirando de reojo a Sam con una sonrisa–. Pero ha merecido la pena. Oye, ¿qué os parece si preparo una cena para celebrar vuestro regreso?

– ¡Genial! –exclamó Sophie–. Voy arriba a dejar las maletas y a darme una ducha y en seguida bajo a ayudarte.

– De eso nada –dijo Donna–, vosotros acabáis de llegar de un largo viaje y necesitáis descansar, así que id a ducharos y poneros ropa cómoda mientras yo preparo la cena. Y en cuando deshagáis las maletas traedme toda la ropa para empezar a lavarla cuanto antes, será mejor tenderla mientras aún haya algo de sol.

– Está bien –rió Sophie–, gracias, mamá –dijo dándole un beso a su madre y entrando en la casa.

– Muchas gracias por todo, Donna, y perdón por las molestias –dijo Sky.

– No es ninguna molestia –dijo Donna quitándole importancia–, yo estoy encantada de teneros en casa.

Cuando estaban entrando al hotel sonó el teléfono.

– ¿Sí? –dijo Donna.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esta tarde? (...) No, no hay ningún problema. (...) Sí, de verdad. (...) No, no te preocupes, no teníamos nada que hacer esta tarde. (...) Sí, de verdad. (...) Sí, estaré allí a las siete, no te preocupes, adiós... –dijo Donna colgando el teléfono y dando un suspiro de agobio.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Sí –contestó agobiada Donna–. Pasa que Rosie y Tanya llegan a las siete y tengo a penas una hora para preparar una cena para seis e ir a buscar a las chicas al puerto.

– Hey, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con la cena y todo saldrá a tiempo –dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Después de preparar la cena y dejar puesta la lavadora, Donna se dirigió al puerto rápidamente en su vieja furgoneta.

– ¡Donna! –exclamaron Rosie y Tanya emocionadas abrazándola.

– ¡Caray! Estás sudando como un pollo –dijo Tanya–. Ni que hubieras venido corriendo.

– Es que he tenido un día movidito en casa –rió ella.

– ¿Ha pasado algo algo con Sam? –preguntó Rosie algo preocupada.

– No, no, todo va genial entre nosotros, simplemente es que hemos estado muy liados esta tarde.

– Pero tú me dijiste que no tenías planes –dijo Tanya sintiéndose un poco culpable.

– No te preocupes, solo es Sophie.

– ¿Sophie? –preguntaron las dos a la vez.

– Sí, ella y Sky llegaron hace poco más de una hora.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –dijo Tanya.

– ¿Y qué querías que os dijera? Ya estabais en camino. Además, estoy encantada de teneros aquí conmigo –dijo Donna.

– ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? –dijo Tanya en tono juguetón–. Que he traído esto para después de la cena –dijo enseñándole a las chicas una botella.

– ¿Piensas emborracharte? –le preguntó Donna.

– Solo hasta ponerme a tono, nena, porque esta noche _Donna y las Dynamos_ cantaremos y bailaremos hasta caer rendidas.

– Si te bebes todo eso caerás rendida literalmente –dijo Rosie.

– No creo que sea la única –dijo Donna para sí misma.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Tanya sin entender lo que había dicho.

– Nada, solo estaba pensando –rió–. Vamos, subid al coche, tengo la sensación de que esta va a ser una noche larga, y tengo ganas de empezarla cuanto antes –dijo Donna en tono de tener ganas de fiesta.


	4. Una noche de fiesta

**Capítulo 3: Una noche de fiesta**

Cuando todas llegaron al hotel saludaron a Sky, Sam y Sophie y pusieron la mesa entre todos. Durante la cena, Sky y Sophie les contaron a todos sus aventuras en los viajes y luego Sam y Donna les contaron cómo habían ido reparando todo el hotel en los últimos dos meses.

– Bien, basta ya de hablar de trabajo –dijo Donna terminándose lo que quedaba en la copa y levantándose de la silla–. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta.

– ¡Esa es nuestra Donna! –exclamó alegre Tanya algo más bebida que su amiga.

– ¿Estás segura de que aguantarás una noche de juerga después de trabajar todo el día? Ya no tenemos 25 años –le dijo Sam a Donna en voz baja cogiéndola del brazo.

– Tú subestimas de lo que soy capaz –le contestó Donna en tono competitivo yendo con las chicas a por los micrófonos.

– ¿Os parece si voy empezando yo? –preguntó Sophie.

– Claro, cariño, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo –dijo Donna antes de subir las escaleras.

– Gracias, mamá –dijo Sophie levantándose y poniéndose delante de su novio y su padre.

 _Coming through a cloud, you're looking at me from above_

 _and I'm a revelation spreading out before your eyes_

 _and you find me beautiful and irresistible._

 _A giant creature that forever seems to grow in size_

 _and you feel a strange attraction._

 _The air is vibrant and electrified,_

 _welcome to me, here I am, my arms are open wide._

 _Somewhere in the middle of the never-ending noise._

 _There is a pulse, a steady rhythm of a heart that beats_

 _and a million voices blend into a single voice_

 _and you can hear it in the clamour of the crowded streets._

 _People come and take their chances._

 _Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose a lot._

 _Come, make your own contribution to this melting-pot._

 _I'm the street you walk, the language you talk._

 _I am the city._

 _The skyline is me, and the energy._

 _I am the city._

 _The famous hotels and the cocktail bars_

 _and the funny smells and the turmoil of course_

 _and the people, the air that you're breathing is me._

 _Yes, I am the city, you let me be._

 _People feed me with their lives, I am a hungry soul_

 _and they all worship me and pay their homage day and night._

 _Every day I hear a lot of tired shopping feet,_

 _but come tonight they will be dancing in the neon lights_

 _dazzled by the crazy magic._

 _They're grabbing pieces of the fatted calf_

 _and in the wind if you listen hard you'll hear me laugh_

 _I'm the street you walk, the language you talk._

 _I am the city._

 _The skyline is me, and the energy._

 _I am the city._

 _The famous hotels and the cocktail bars_

 _and the funny smells and the turmoil of course_

 _and the people, the parks and the squares that you see._

 _All the sounds that you hear and the air that you're breathing is me._

 _Yes, I am the city, you let me be_

Cuando Sophie terminó de cantar todos aplaudieron.

– Bien, ahora es vuestro turno –dijo Sophie retirándose para dar paso a su madre y sus amigas, que se habían vestido con ropas de los 80 para la ocasión.

 _Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _but I won't feel blue_

 _like I always do_

 _'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

 _I was sick and tired of everything_

 _when I called you last night from Glasgow._

 _All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

 _wishing every show was the last show_

 _(wishing every show was the last show)._

 _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

 _(glad to hear you're coming)._

 _Suddenly I feel all right_

 _(and suddenly it's gonna be alright)._

 _And it's gonna be so different_

 _when I'm on the stage tonight._

 _Tonight the Super Trouper_

 _lights are gonna find me_

 _shining like the sun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _smiling, having fun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _feeling like a number one._

 _Tonight the Super Trouper_

 _beams are gonna blind me_

 _but I won't feel blue_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _like I always do_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

 _Facing twenty thousand of your friends._

 _How can anyone be so lonely?_

 _Part of a success that never ends_

 _still I'm thinking about you only_

 _(still I'm thinking about you only)._

 _There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

 _(think I'm going crazy),_

 _but it's gonna be alright_

 _(you'll soon be changing everything)._

 _Everything will be so different_

 _when I'm on the stage tonight._

 _Tonight the Super Trouper_

 _lights are gonna find me_

 _shining like the sun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _smiling, having fun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _feeling like a number one._

 _Tonight the_

 _Super Trouper_

 _beams are gonna blind me,_

 _but I won't feel blue_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _like I always do_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

 _So I'll be there when you arrive._

 _The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive._

 _And when you take me in your arms_

 _and hold me tight_

 _I know it's gonna mean so much tonight._

 _Tonight the Super Trouper_

 _lights are gonna find me_

 _shining like the sun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _smiling, having fun,_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _feeling like a number one._

 _Tonight the Super Trouper_

 _beams are gonna blind me,_

 _but I won't feel blue_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _like I always do_

 _(Su-p-per Troup-p-er)_

 _'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

Al acabar todos aplaudieron y las animaron a seguir cantando.

– Bien mi querido público –dijo Donna–, para cerrar la noche con el mayor ritmo posible _Donna y las Dynamos_ nos despediremos con una última canción. Así que pon eso a tope, nena –le dijo a Tanya señalando el equipo de música.

 _You can dance,_

 _you can jive,_

 _having the time of your life._

 _See that girl,_

 _watch that scene,_

 _digging the Dancing Queen._

 _Friday night and the lights are low_

 _looking out for a place to go._

 _Where they play the right music_

 _getting in the swing_

 _you come to look for a King._

 _Anybody could be that guy._

 _Night is young and the music's high._

 _With a bit of rock music_

 _everything is fine._

 _You're in the mood for a dance._

 _And when you get the chance_

 _you are the Dancing Queen,_

 _young and sweet, only seventeen._

 _Dancing Queen,_

 _feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!_

 _You can dance,_

 _you can jive,_

 _having the time of your life._

 _See that girl,_

 _watch that scene,_

 _digging the Dancing Queen._

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

 _leave them burning and then you're gone._

 _Looking out for another, anyone will do._

 _You're in the mood for a dance._

 _And when you get the chance_

 _you are the Dancing Queen,_

 _young and sweet, only seventeen._

 _Dancing Queen,_

 _feel the beat from the tambourine, oh Yeah!_

 _You can dance,_

 _you can jive,_

 _having the time of your life._

 _See that girl,_

 _watch that scene,_

 _digging the Dancing Queen._

Cuando cantaron la última frase Donna se lanzó a los brazos de Sam, que estaba mirándola fijamente, aunque esto último le cogió un poco de improviso, porque los dos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.

– Uo, eso no lo vi venir –dijo Sam agarrando a su mujer entre risas, quien cayó a un lado en cuanto Sam le quitó el brazo de encima.

– ¿Donna?/¿Mamá? –dijeron todos un poco alarmados.

– ¡Donna!, ¡Donna! –exclamó Sam muy asustado sacudiéndola–. Sophie, avisa al médico –dijo asustado al ver que no abría los ojos.

– ¡Voy! –dijo Sophie levantándose.

– Yo me ocupo –dijo Sky– tú quédate aquí con tu madre.

– ¿Crees que mamá estará bien? –le preguntó Sophie a Sam muy preocupada y nerviosa.

– No sé, supongo que solo sido un desmayo por el cansancio, pero no estoy seguro.

– ¿Cansancio? –dijo Tanya–, parecía que estaba bien antes.

– Ella me dijo que era capaz de aguantar bien una noche de fiesta, pero por lo visto seis horas de trabajo duro en el hotel, preparar una cena para seis a contrarreloj, un par de copas de más y una noche de juerga han podido con ella.

– ¿Mamá y tú estuvisteis trabajando hasta hoy en el hotel? –preguntó sorprendida Sophie.

– Sí, toda la mañana y un rato después de comer.

– Con razón cuando Sky y yo llegamos os encontramos durmiendo en las hamacas.

– Ahora entiendo por qué Donna se sorprendió al recibir mi llamada –dijo Tanya–, no era solo por lo de Sophie. Debí darme cuenta, pero no, encima voy yo y le propongo la fantástica idea de emborracharnos y subirnos a la pista de baile –dijo Tanya con tono de culpabilidad.

– Voy a llevarla a la cama –dijo Sam cogiéndola en brazos.

Cuando el médico terminó de examinarla y de hablar con Sam salió a hablar con los demás.

– ¿Está bien mi madre? –preguntó Sophie bastante preocupada.

– Sí, está bien, como tu padre sospechaba solo se desmayó por el cansancio. Bueno, por el cansancio, el estrés y un par de copas más de las que debía. Déjenla dormir y mañana estará como nueva, pero díganle de mi parte que aunque su espíritu sea el de una veinteañera, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de una mujer de 42, así que más le vale moderarse un poco en la próxima fiesta –dijo el médico.

– Yo ya se lo advertí –dijo Sam–.

– ¿Está seguro de que es solo eso?, ¿no? –dijo Sophie para asegurarse.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el médico confundido.

– Me refería... a que... esta vez mi madre no ha hecho ninguna locura..., ¿verdad?

– Te puedo asegurar soy el único hombre con el que se ha acostado tu madre en los últimos dos meses –dijo Sam.

– Si lo que te preocupa es que tu madre pueda estar embarazada, descuida, no lo está, y tampoco tiene ningún problema de salud. Su único problema es ser una mujer tan trabajadora, tan buena madre y tan buena amiga. Buenas noches a todos –dijo el médico bajando las escaleras para irse a casa.


	5. Una mañana de sorpresas

**Capítulo 4: Una mañana de sorpresas**

A la mañana siguiente Sam se despertó primero y se quedó mirando a Donna, que aún seguía durmiendo.

– Mmm... –dijo ella despertándose cuando Sam le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara para ver mejor a su preciosa esposa–. Déjame seguir durmiendo, tengo un poco de resaca después de lo de ayer –dijo ella medio dormida.

– No me extraña, ya te dije que tú ya no estás para estos trotes.

– Eso lo dirás tú –dijo Donna levantándose.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –le preguntó Sam en tono serio.

– Recuerdo que canté _Dancing Queen_ con las chicas, pero después de eso ya no me acuerdo de más. Supongo que bebí más de la cuenta anoche –rió Donna.

– Donna, ayer te desmayaste después de la fiesta –le dijo Sam en tono serio.

– ¿A sí? –le preguntó extrañada.

– Nos pegaste un buen susto anoche –rió Sam.

– Lo siento, puede que tengas razón y que esté empezando a hacerme vieja –rió Donna yendo hacia el baño a cambiarse.

Cuando Sam y Donna se vistieron bajaron a preparar el desayuno, pero se encontraron con que Sophie y Rosie ya lo habían hecho para todos.

– ¡Donna!/¡Mamá! –exclamaron Tanya, Rosie y Sophie al verlos entrar en el comedor.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Sophie.

– Perfectamente –respondió ella–. Y perdón por lo de anoche, no era mi intención.

– No te preocupes –dijo Sophie–, pero la próxima vez no intentes cargar con todo tú sola.

– No lo hago, Sam siempre está ahí para ayudarme.

– Aún así, tienes que tener más cuidado.

– Tonterías, yo aún soy joven y puedo con todo.

– No lo dudo –rió Sophie–, pero déjame que te ayude a preparar el hotel para la inauguración.

– Claro, ¿y qué pensabas, qué por haber llegado ayer os ibais a escaquear del trabajo? No va a quedar un alma aquí que no trabaje esta tarde –dijo Donna en tono mandón.

– Yo te ayudaré con la bebida –dijo Tanya yendo hacia el minibar.

– De eso nada –dijo Donna agarrándola del brazo–. Tú te vas a ocupar de avisar a todo el mundo mientras Rosie me ayuda con la comida y el resto me ayuda con la decoración y las compras.

– Está bien... –dijo Tanya en tono de resignación.

– ¿Cuándo piensas hacer la gran apertura? –le preguntó Sophie.

– Tan pronto como esté todo listo –contestó Donna.

– Entonces debo darme prisa –dijo Sophie corriendo hacia su habitación.

– ¿Prisa? –dijo Donna confundida y un poco asustada–. ¡Sophie, espera! –exclamó Donna corriendo detrás de ella–. ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez? –le preguntó Donna a su hija.

– No estoy tramando nada, mamá –dijo Sophie girándose hacia su madre y mirándola a los ojos–. Solo quería preparar unas invitaciones bonitas para invitar a todo el mundo.

– Está bien... –dijo Donna–. Pero no vayas a hacerme lo mismo que en tu boda –le advirtió–, que con una vez fue más que suficiente.

– Está bien, mamá... ¿Pero puedo invitar a Ali y Lisa?, ¿no?

– Claro, son tus mejores amigas.

– ¿Y a Bill y Harry?

– ¿Bill y Harry?

– Sí, ellos también son mis padres al fin y al cabo. Y estoy segura de que Rosie se alegrará de ver a Bill. Bueno, y ellos también se alegrarán de verte a ti.

– Está bien, invítalos si quieres, pero a nadie más.

– ¿Y a quién más iba a invitar? Deja de preocuparte tanto, mamá, ya no soy una niña, sé lo que hago.

– Si supieras lo que haces no hubieras invitado a Harry, Bill y Sam a tu boda sin saber quién de ellos era realmente tu padre, ni hubieras montado una boda sin estar completamente segura de lo que querías –la regañó Donna.

– Sí, pero si no fuera por eso tú no estarías ahora felizmente casada –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

– Eso también es verdad.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no confías un poco más en mí? –le preguntó Sophie.

– No sé, ¿quizá porque eres mi hija?

– ¿Y porque soy igual de alocada que tú cuando eras joven? –terminó la frase Sophie.

– Bueno, yo era peor que tú cuando tenía tu edad, para ser sincera.

– Puedo hacerme una idea –río Sophie–. Por cierto, mamá. Hay una cosa que quiero decirte, pero será mejor que te sientes.

– ¿No estarás embarazada?

– No –dijo Sophie–. Lo que quería decirte es que Sky y yo pensábamos celebrar la boda esta semana.

– ¿Esta semana? –preguntó Donna un poco sorprendida.

– Sí, en menos de un mes volvemos a la universidad, y ya que reunimos aquí a toda la gente pensé que quizá podríamos aprovechar la ocasión.

– Pero, Sophie, ¿estás segura de esto? Es decir, hace tres meses me dijiste que no querías casarte todavía, sino salir a ver mundo.

– Sí, lo sé, pero Sky y yo lo hemos hablado, y los dos creemos que es lo más práctico. Ya tenemos la ropa y en nada estarán los invitados y la decoración, ¿para qué esperar? Además, estos meses viajando juntos nos han servido para darnos cuenta de que queremos estar juntos para siempre.

– Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces adelante.

– ¿Pero a ti te parece bien? –le preguntó Sophie.

– Yo solo quiero que hagas lo que te hace feliz, como yo lo hice cuando decidí quedarme en esta isla.

– Gracias, mamá –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa abrazando a su madre.

– Bueno, yo voy a bajar a decirle a todos que se pospone la inauguración y a contarles lo de la boda –dijo Donna saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Sophie se quedó sola se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a editar e imprimir las invitaciones que había preparado tres meses atrás a la vez que cantaba y preparaba los sobres para guardar las invitaciones una vez estuvieran secas.

– _So I say_

 _thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing._

 _Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

 _who can live without it, I ask in all honesty._

 _What would life be?_

 _Without a song or a dance what are we?_

 _So I say thank you for the music_

 _for giving it to me._


	6. Una graduación un tanto peculiar

**Capítulo 5: Una graduación un tanto peculiar**

Cuando Sophie hubo terminado se dirigió a llevarlas al buzón y volvió a casa a seguir con las preparaciones.

– Cariño, ¿dónde te habías metido? –le dijo Donna al verla llegar–. Llevamos un rato esperándote para almorzar.

– Perdona, mamá. Fui a echar las cartas al buzón.

– Tú siempre llegando tarde a todo... –suspiró Donna.

– ¿A quién habré salido? –rió Sophie.

– Mientras no llegues tarde a tu boda ni a tu graduación... –dijo Tanya.

– Lo de la boda lo sabía, pero no lo de la graduación –dijo Sophie–. Ya que estáis aquí las tres podéis contarme cómo fue el día en que os graduasteis de la universidad –le dijo Sophie a su madre y sus amigas–. Al fin y al cabo solo me quedan dos años, y no me gustaría cometer los mismos errores que mi madre.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó Donna.

– ¿Qué? –rió Sophie.

– Bueno, empezaré yo –dijo Tanya–. Todos estábamos sentados con nuestras togas y birretes escuchando el discurso de la vicerrectora cuando tu madre llegó, tarde para variar. Ella había sido elegida por todos para dar el discurso de despedida, por lo que se ganó una pequeña indirecta de la vicerrectora por su retraso –rió Tanya.

– Yo subí al escenario y empecé a dar el discurso como mis compañeros y mis profesores esperaban –continuó Donna–, pero me pareció que era mejor cantar una canción de despedida, así que eso hice.

 ***Flashback***

– _Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_

 _and they must have thought they dreamed_

 _when I kissed the teacher._

 _All my friends at school,_

 _they had never seen the teacher blush, she looked like a fool,_

 _nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise_ –cantó una joven Donna Sheridan mientras se quitaba la toga y Rosie y Tanya subían al escenario y se ponían a cantar y bailar con ella.

 _When I kissed the teacher_

 _couldn't quite believe her eyes._

 _When I kissed the teacher_

 _my whole class went wild_

 _as I held my breath, the world stood still,_

 _but then she just smiled_

 _I was in the seventh heaven_

 _when I kissed the teacher._

 _What a mad day._

 _Ah, ah, ah._

 _Now I see everything_

 _in a different light._

 _What a mad day._

 _I was up in the air_

 _and she taught me a lesson alright._

 _I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher_ –cantaron mientras se dejaban caer en los brazos de un público que las hacía girar hacia la salida.

 _Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher._

 _Leaning over me, she was trying to explain the laws of geometry_ –cantaron todos a la vez mientras cogían sus bicicletas y salían de la universidad al ritmo de la música.

 _And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher._

 _What a mad day_ _–comenzó a cantar la vicerrectora mientras salía de la universidad bailando._

 _Ah, ah, ah._

 _Now I see everything_

 _in a different light._

 _What a mad day._

 _I was up in the air_

 _and she taught me a lesson alright._

 _What a crazy day_ –siguieron cantando mientras montaban en bicicleta y cruzaban el puente– _,_ _when I kissed the teacher._

 _All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher_

 _My whole class went wild_

 _as I held my breath,_

 _the world stood still,_

 _but then she just smiled._

 _I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher._

 _(I want to hug, hug, hug her)._

 _When I kissed the teacher._

 _(I want to hug, hug her)._

 _When I kissed the teacher._

 _(I want to hug, hug, hug her)._

 _When I kissed the teacher._

 _(I want to hug, hug her)._

 _When I kissed the teacher_ –cantaron mientras se lanzaban al río.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación me desahogué con Tanya y Rosie porque estaba molesta con mi madre por no venir a mi graduación. Así que decidí no iba a volver a casa en mucho tiempo. Quería viajar y conocer mundo –dijo Donna recordando con nostalgia aquella época–. Era joven y solo quería divertirme. Así que sin pensarlo mucho me fui a Grecia y puse rumbo a esta preciosa isla.


	7. Una sorpresa para Donna

**Capítulo 6: Una sorpresa para Donna**

Tras preparar todo para la boda llegó el gran día...

– ¡Papás! –exclamó Sophie al ver llegar a Bill y Harry en el puerto.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamaron los dos a la vez–. ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntaron bajando del barco.

– Bien, y muy, muy feliz de que hayáis podido venir todos.

– ¿Y cómo está tu madre? –preguntó Harry.

– Bien, aunque un poco agobiada, para ser sincera –rió Sophie.

– ¡Bill! –exclamó Rosie corriendo hacia el puerto junto a Tanya.

– ¡Rosie! –exclamó Bill alegrándose al verla y dándole un abrazo y un beso.

– Yo después de almorzar iré a echar una mano a tu madre –dijo Harry–. Tú procura no darle sorpresas esta vez –le advirtió Harry.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura de que al final todo sale como mi madre quiere que salga –dijo Sophie.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Bill algo confuso.

Sophie no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma que cuando le dijo a sus amigas que había invitado a sus tres padres.

– Sophie... –le dijo Harry alzando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos mientras le hablaba en el mismo tono que utilizan los padres cuando quieren sonsacar algo a sus hijos.

– Está bien... He invitado a mis abuelos a la boda –dijo Sophie.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! –exclamaron Rosie y Tanya a la vez enormemente sorprendidas.

– Pero espera un momento –dijo Tanya–, la madre de Donna está muerta y ella no sabe quién es su padre.

– No –dijo Sophie–, se suponía que mi abuela estaba muerta, porque eso es lo que el su último novio le dijo a mi madre la última vez que ella trató de contactar con ella, pero en realidad mi abuela se había ido a Las Vegas, así que le mandé una carta explicándole todo y diciéndole que si ella sabía quién era mi abuelo, que lo invitara, que me gustaría conocerlos y ver a toda la familia reunida al menos una vez en mi vida. De todas formas, a juzgar por lo que mi madre me ha contado de ella, dudo que venga.

– Tu madre te va a matar –dijo Tanya aún sorprendida por lo que había hecho Sophie.

– Eso es solo si se entera, pero no se va a enterar –dijo Sophie.

– Eso espero, de todas formas, yo también creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada a Donna de momento –dijo Tanya.

– ¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Donna corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó Sophie–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Venía a recibir a Bill y Harry, no he podido venir antes porque estaba ocupada en el hotel –dijo Donna–. ¿Qué es lo que estabais tratando de ocultarme?

– No es nada, mamá.

– Sophie... –le dijo Donna mirándola a los ojos y tratando de hacerla confesar.

– Está bien. Simplemente... es que... He tenido un pequeño problema con el vestido, pero no te preocupes, ya lo he arreglado yo misma –mintió Sophie.

– ¿Estás segura de que es solo eso? –le preguntó Donna sin creer a su hija–. ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme? –le preguntó en tono de interrogatorio.

– Sí, es solo eso. Simplemente no quería preocuparte, como te vi tan agobiada con lo de la apertura... Pero, de verdad, mamá, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse –dijo Sophie esperando tener razón en lo que decía–. Por cierto, yo me voy a quedar aquí esperando a Ali y Lisa, así que vuelve tú al hotel con Tanya y Rosie, yo iré luego.

– Y Bill y yo vamos a almorzar primero en un restaurante de por aquí para que tú puedas seguir ocupándote de las cosas del hotel –dijo Harry–. En cuanto acabemos iremos a ayudarte.

– Gracias chicos –dijo Donna con una sonrisa.

Cuando Donna iba hacia el hotel con sus amigas se encontró con un coche y se detuvo de inmediato. El hombre, al ver que estas se detenían se bajó del coche a saludar.

– Buenos días –dijo en español quitándose el sombrero.

– Creo que me he puesto cachonda –dijo Tanya mirándolo fijamente.

Donna se rió al oír a su amiga y se bajó del coche a saludar.

– Buenos días –dijo Donna.

– Buenos días –dijo Tanya, poniéndose delante de Donna para acaparar la atención de aquel apuesto hombre hispano–. Yo soy Tanya, Tanya Chesham-Leigh, y soy rica y estoy soltera –dijo Tanya extendiéndole la mano para que la besara.

– Veo que su belleza no se limita a sus delicadas manos y a sus brillantes ojos, Doña Tanya –dijo el hombre besándole la mano.

– Y yo soy Rosie Mulligan, cocinera y escritora de éxito, soltera de momento –dijo Rosie tendiéndole la mano.

– Veo en sus ojos que usted tiene el valor de un león, la pasión de una pantera y la sabiduría de un flamenco –dijo besándole la mano a Rosie.

– ¿Los flamencos son sabios? –le preguntó Rosie a Tanya en voz baja.

– Tú déjalo hablar –le contestó su amiga en voz baja embelesada por el encanto y el acento de aquel hombre hispano.

– ¿Y usted, preciosa diosa griega de cabello dorado y ojos del color del mar? –le preguntó a Donna cogiendo su mano.

– Soy Donna, Donna Sheridan-Carmichael, dueña del hotel _Bella Donna_ –dijo Donna.

– ¿Donna? –dijo impresionado el hombre–. No puede ser –dijo incrédulo y muy impresionado.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Donna bastante confundida–. ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en esta isla? –le preguntó Donna mirándolo a los ojos.

– He venido a la boda de una jovencita llamada Sophie –dijo el hombre haciendo que Donna se sorprendiera–. Yo soy Fernando, Fernando Cienfuegos –dijo el hombre en voz alta y clara.

Nada más oír sus palabras Donna se quedó blanca como un papel y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que sus piernas le fallaban.

– Ay, Dios –dijo tambaleándose ligeramente.

– ¡Donna! –exclamaron sus amigas a la vez agarrando a su amiga por miedo a que fuera a caerse.

– Por la reacción de Donna apuesto a que usted es el abuelo de Sophie –dijo Tanya.

– Así es, recibí una invitación para asistir a la boda de mi nieta, aunque por lo que veo la futura novia no le dijo nada a su madre –dijo el señor Cienfuegos mientras vertía un poco del agua de su botella su pañuelo de mano y mojaba la frente de su hija para espabilarla.

– En cuanto llegue al hotel esa jovencita se va a llevar la bronca de su vida –dijo Donna muy enfadada–, me da igual que estén sus amigas delante.

Al oír las palabras de Donna, Rosie y Tanya se miraron asustadas sabiendo lo que se le venía encima a la pobre Sophie el día de su boda.

– Pero Donna, ¿acabas de conocer a tu padre y lo único que piensas es en regañar a tu hija? –dijo el señor Cienfuegos.

– Así es –dijo Donna enfadada–, porque Sophie no solo me ha desobedecido, también me ha mentido, y aunque ahora sea una adulta y no pueda castigarla, no se va a librar de una buena bronca después de lo que ha hecho, me da igual que se case esta noche.

En cuanto Sophie llegó al hotel, ella y sus amigas se dirigieron a saludar a Donna.

– ¡Hola! –dijeron las tres jóvenes a la vez entrando en el hotel.

– ¡Sophie Sheridan! –gritó Donna muy enfadada nada más ver a su hija.

– Me parece que te has metido en un buen lío –dijo Lisa a Sophie en voz baja al ver a Donna tan enfadada.

– Ya lo creo que sí –dijo Donna–. ¿Cómo es que has invitado a tu abuelo sin permiso?

– Lo siento, mamá –dijo Sophie en tono de culpa–, yo solo –dijo triste– quería reunir a la familia por una vez en la vida. Nunca he tenido una familia como la del resto de mis amigas, y cuando supe que tenía un abuelo –dijo Sophie con los ojos brillosos– no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de que viniera a mi boda. Ahora... por fin estoy empezando a sentir que mi familia está completa.

– Oh, Sophie... –dijo Donna sintiéndose culpable por haberle gritado así a su hija–. Siento haberme puesto así –le dijo abrazándola–, y más el día de tu boda, pero es que ya sabes lo que me molesta que me mientas y que no confíes en mí para contarme las cosas.

– Lo siento, mamá, quizá debí haberte preguntado primero. Las dos hemos crecido sin un padre, y como yo me alegré de conocer a los míos pensé que tú te alegrarías de conocer al tuyo. Yo ahora estoy muy feliz y quería que tú sintieras lo mismo. Además, a juzgar por las cosas que me has contado de la abuela mi abuelo debe ser una persona muy especial, porque a alguien debiste salir tú –rió Sophie.

– Por lo que veo, no te llevas muy bien con Ruby –dijo el señor Cienfuegos.

– No, mi madre ni si quiera apareció el día en que me gradué de la universidad, y cuando le dije que me quedé embarazada de Sophie me dijo que no me molestara en volver a casa. Después de eso nunca volví a verla, ni si quiera fui a su funeral cuando me dijeron que había muerto –dijo Donna yendo al cuarto con Sophie para ayudarla a prepararse para la boda.

– ¿Muerto? –dijo el señor Cienfuegos–. Pero si fue ella quien me envió la invitación.

– Eso es lo que le dijo el último novio de la señora Sheridan le dijo a Donna la última vez que ella trató de contactar con su madre –dijo Rosie–, pero en realidad ella se se había ido a Las Vegas en busca de fama y diversión.

– ¿Y Donna no sabe nada de eso? –les preguntó el señor Cienfuegos.

– No, y será mejor que nadie le diga nada. Ahora todo va bien entre ella y Sophie, y no me gustaría que se volvieran a pelear antes de la boda –dijo Tanya.


	8. Cómo conocí a tu padre

**Capítulo 7: Cómo conocí a tu padre**

Cuando Sophie entró a la habitación cerró la puerta con llave.

– Oye, mamá, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas cómo conociste a papá? –le dijo Sophie.

– ¿Ahora? –le preguntó Donna algo extrañada.

– Sí, ¿qué mejor momento que este? –dijo Sophie–. Voy a casarme y me gustaría saber mejor cómo conociste a mis padres antes de que los cuatro me llevéis al altar esta noche.

– ¿Los cuatro? –le preguntó Donna.

– Claro, todos sois mi familia. Yo voy a ducharme, así que habla alto, por favor.

– Está bien... Cuando llegué por primera vez a Kalokairi encontré por casualidad una gran casa abandonada –comenzó a narrar Donna–. Lo que yo no sabía era que estuviera en tan mal estado entonces...

 ***Flashback***

 _I have a dream_ –comenzó a cantar una joven Donna Sheridan mientras se paseaba por la casa.

 _A song to sing_

 _to help me cope_

 _with anything._

 _If you see the wonder_

 _of a fairy tale,_

 _you can take the future_

 _even if you fail._

 _I believe in angels,_

 _something good in_

 _everything I see._

 _I believe in angels_

 _when I know the time_

 _is right for me._

 _I'll cross the stream._

 _I have a dream._

 _I have a dream,_

 _a fantasy_

 _to help me through_

 _reality –_ cantó mientras se deslizaba por la barandilla como si fuera un tobogán y se giraba horrorizada al ver cómo se caía la escalera delante de sus narices. Después de eso, empezó a llover y Donna encontró con un precioso caballo negro que estaba muy alterado al ver cómo se derrumbaba todo. Ella fue corriendo a buscar ayuda y se encontró con un guapísimo joven hippie de pelo largo y castaño y unos preciosos ojos azules.

– Hola –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Hola, me llamo Sam –dijo el joven.

– Yo soy Donna. Y... sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero hay un caballo atrapado... y necesito ayuda para sacarlo de ahí –le dijo Donna un poco apurada.

– Está bien, entonces guíame hacia el caballo, y yo intentaré ayudarte.

– ¿Tienes un plan? –le preguntó Donna a Sam mientras se dirigían hacia el establo.

– Por supuesto, soy veterinario –respondió él.

– ¿De verdad? –le preguntó ella incrédula.

– No, soy arquitecto, pero no se lo digas a él –bromeo Sam.

Entre los dos calmaron al caballo y lo pusieron a salvo, y luego se fueron a dar un paseo por la isla.

– Ya hemos caminado por toda la isla y aún sigo sin saber dónde vives –dijo Donna.

– Vivo en una casita en la colina –dijo Sam.

– ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí? –le preguntó Donna.

– No sé, creo que estoy huyendo. En mi casa tenía toda mi vida planeada y trataba de alejarme un poco, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí? –le preguntó él.

– Yo no tengo absolutamente nada planeado. No me he planteado qué es lo que quiero para mi futuro.

Después de pasear por todo Kalokairi, Donna y Sam dieron un paseo en moto y fueron al mercado, donde Donna se compró una blusa amarilla y un peto vaquero y algunas prendas de ropa más. Después fueron a bar y se sentaron a escuchar al grupo que estaba actuando.

– Este lugar es genial, definitivamente me quedo aquí para siempre –dijo Donna.

– ¿Y tus padres no te extrañarían? –le preguntó Sam.

– Mi madre no es de ese tipo de madres –rió Donna mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

– Oh, perdona, no quería... –se disculpó Sam.

– No, no te preocupes, estoy bien así, soy feliz lejos de casa.

– Si yo pudiera también me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre –dijo Sam.

– ¿Y... cuándo tienes que volver... a tu vida programada, tu trabajo y tu pelo corto? –le preguntó Donna.

– Eh...

– Espera –le cortó Donna para animar al grupo que acababa de terminar de tocar–. Disculpe, ¿es usted la dueña? –le preguntó Donna a la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador.

– No, mi hijo es el dueño, yo compré el bar porque ningún otro bar les hubiera dejado tocar y cantar sus canciones –contestó ella.

– Hola, me llamo Lázaro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo el vocalista del grupo bajándose del escenario y sentándose junto a Donna.

– Primero, me gustaría decir que sois bestiales. Y segundo, me gustaría pediros permiso para cantar alguna vez aquí con mi grupo –dijo Donna.

– ¿Tienes buena voz? –le preguntó el joven de largos cabellos negros.

– Canta como los ángeles –dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo a Donna.

– Pues cántanos algo para que te oigamos –dijo el joven.

– Ay, así de improvisto... –dijo Donna.

– En esta isla las mejores cosas son las que surgen de la nada, ese es el motivo por el que todos los habitantes somos tan felices –dijo dándole el micrófono a Donna.

– Está bien... –dijo ella subiendo al escenario y comenzando a cantar.

 _Take it easy with me, please._

 _Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze._

 _Take your time, make it slow._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Just let the feeling grow._

 _Make your fingers soft and light._

 _Let your body be the velvet of the night._

 _Touch my soul, you know how._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Go slowly with me now._

 _I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)._

 _I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)._

 _Play me time and time again and make me strong_

 _(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)._

 _Make me sing, make me sound_

 _(You make me sing and you make me)._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Tread lightly on my ground._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Oh, please, don't let me down._

 _There's a shimmer in your eyes_

 _like the feeling of a thousand butterflies._

 _Please don't talk, go on, play._

 _Andante, andante._

 _And watch me float away._

 _I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)._

 _I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)._

 _Play me time and time again and make me strong_

 _(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)._

 _Make me sing, make me sound_

 _(You make me sing and you make me)._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Tread lightly on my ground._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Oh, please, don't let me down._

 _Andante, andante._

 _Oh, please, don't let me down._

– ¡Estás contratada! –exclamó el dueño en cuanto Donna hubo acabado de cantar.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Donna incrédula y rebosante de alegría.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Después de eso, tu padre y yo nos acostamos por primera vez, lo hicimos en la playa. A la mañana siguiente dimos un paseo en barca, y luego yo le dije que hablaba en serio cuando le dije que quería quedarme en esta isla para siempre, y que él debería hacer lo mismo. Después de eso él me estuvo sacando fotos... y luego volvimos a acostarnos –rió Donna.

 ***Flashback***

Donna estaba sentada en la cama junto a Sam escribiendo en su diario mientras él dormía y luego comenzó a cantar.

– _I've seen you twice, in a short time._

 _Only a week since we started._

 _It seems to me, for every time,_

 _I'm getting more open-hearted._

 _I was an impossible case,_

 _no-one ever could reach me,_

 _but I think I can see in your face_

 _there's a lot you can teach me._

 _So I wanna know_

 _what's the name of the game?_ –cantó mientras abría la puerta para salir a dar un paseo.

 _Does it mean anything to you?_

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _Can you feel it the way I do?_

 _Tell me please, 'because I have to know,_

 _I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_ –cantaba mientras se subía a un árbol a por unas naranjas y se caía al cogerla, haciendo que el árbol se estremeciera y que cayeran más naranjas encima de ella. Luego Donna se rió de una cabra que la persiguió durante un buen rato.

 _And you make me talk,_ –continuó cantando mientras entraba a la casa.

 _and you make me feel,_

 _and you make me show_

 _what I'm trying to conceal._

 _If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

 _Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

 _Could you feel the same way too?_

 _I wanna know._

 _Oh yes I wanna know_

 _the name of the game_ –cantó mientras abría un cajón y cogía una libreta en la que descubrió una foto de Sam con una preciosa chica pelirroja.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Yo estaba muy disgustada y no le dejé hablar, simplemente le pregunté si estaba prometido con esa chica y le dije que por qué no me había dicho nada de ella.

 ***Flashback***

– _Knowing me, knowing you ,_

 _there is nothing we can do._

 _Knowing me, knowing you,_

 _we just have to face it._

 _This time we're through,_

 _breaking up is never easy, I know,_

 _but I have to go._

 _Knowing me, knowing you_

 _it's the best I can do_ –cantó Donna mientras veía a Sam irse de su lado y partir en el barco.

 ***Fin del flashback***


	9. Cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre

**Capítulo 8: Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre**

– Después de lo que había pasado con Sam decidí irme de la isla un par de días para intentar olvidarme un poco de todo, pero para variar, esa vez también volví a perder el barco, aunque por suerte para mí apareció un joven nórdico rubio y de ojos azules que me dijo que él tenía un barco y me invitó a subir. Él me dijo que solo tenía dos camas y que una de ellas estaba llena de trastos, pero antes de descubrir lo que había en el camarote estuvimos hablando y cantando en cubierta –dijo Donna.

 ***Flashback***

– _When you were lonely, you needed a man,_

 _someone to lean on, well I understand_

 _it's only natural,_

 _but why did it have to be me?_

 _Nights can be empty and nights can be cold,_

 _so you were looking for someone to hold._

 _That's only natural,_

 _but why did it have to be me?_ –comenzó cantando un joven Bill de largo y rubio cabello.

 _I was so lonesome, I was blue_ –se le unió una joven Donna quitándole su gorra de marinero, que hacía juego con su blusa blanca y sus pantalones cortos vaqueros.

 _I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I_

 _always thought you knew the reason why_

 _I only wanted a little love affair._

 _Now I can see you are beginning to care,_

 _but baby, believe me_

 _it's better to forget me._

 _Men are the toys in the game that you play,_

 _when you get tired, you throw 'em away._

 _That's only natural,_

 _but why did it have to be me?_ –cantó el joven Sam desde el puerto mientras veía como la única mujer a la que amaba se alejaba con otro hombre.

 _Ooh…_

 _Falling in love with a woman like you._

 _Happens so quickly, there's nothing to do._

 _It's only natural,_

 _but why did it have to be me_ _?_ –cantó Bill devolviendo los trastos a la cama que Donna trataba de ordenar.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes escucharon voces y fueron a cubierta a ver qué pasaba. Entonces vieron a un hombre en un bote que les estaba pidiendo ayuda porque su motor se había detenido y debía llegar cuanto antes a tierra para evitar que la mujer a la que amaba se casara con el pescador con el que sus padres habían pactado la boda, pero al que ella no amaba. Entonces Bill y Donna decidieron ayudarlo, aunque antes de llegar a puerto él había saltado al agua gritando el nombre de su amada. El hombre consiguió detener la boda, ya que en cuanto la novia lo vio se lanzó al agua con vestido y todo, aunque como ninguno de los dos sabía nadar bien el joven Bill tuvo que lanzarse al agua y ayudarlos a subir a tierra firme.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Al final decidí volver a la isla, y mis amigas vinieron a verme –dijo Donna.

 ***Flashback***

– ¡Donna! –exclamaron Rosie y Tanya emocionadas abrazándola.

Donna corrió a abrazarlas.

– Esto es increíble, ahora te entiendo –dijo Rosie.

– Esto es el paraíso –dijo Tanya.

– Me alegro de que estéis aquí –les dijo Donna en tono triste.

– ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Rosie disgustada.

– ¿Y el arquitecto guapo? – le preguntó Tanya.

– Me mintió.

– ¿No era arquitecto? –le preguntó Rosie.

Donna negó con la cabeza. – No, estaba prometido con otra.

– Odio cuando hacen eso –dijo Rosie.

– Pero aquí estamos –le dijo Tanya mientras las dos la abrazaban.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Luego llevé a mis amigas al bar, pero después de lo que había pasado no estaba de humor para cantar canciones de amor.

 ***Flashback***

– _I been cheated by you since you know when,_

 _so I made up my mind, it must come to an end._

 _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

 _I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control._

 _There's a fire within my soul._

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring._

 _One more look and I forget everything._

 _Mamma mia, here I go again._

 _My my, how can I resist you?_

 _Mamma mia, does it show again._

 _My my, just how much I've missed you?_

 _Yes, I've been brokenhearted,_

 _blue since the day we parted._

 _Why, why did I ever let you go?_

 _Mamma mia, now I really know._

 _My my, I should never let you go._

 _I've been angry and sad about things that you do._

 _I can't count all the times that I cry over you._

 _And when you go, when you slam the door_

 _I think you know that you won't be away too long._

 _You know that I'm not that strong._

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring._

 _One more look and I forget everything._

 _Mamma mia, here I go again._

 _My my, how can I resist you?_

 _Mamma mia, does it show again._

 _My my, just how much I've missed you?_

 _Yes, I've been brokenhearted,_

 _blue since the day we parted_

 _Why, why did I ever let you go?_

 _Mamma mia, now I really know._

 _My my, I could never let you go –_ cantó Rosie empujando a Donna y haciéndola caer del escenario, aunque por suerte fue atrapada por Bill en el momento justo. Poco después de que Donna se fue con Bill Sam volvió a por ella, pero Donna ya se había ido.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Esa noche Bill y yo nos acostamos en su barco, aunque yo nunca le dije nada de eso a mis amigas, ya que Bill no quería una relación seria y yo seguía dolida por lo que había pasado con Sam. Entonces yo decidí viajar una semana a París para despejarme, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá ir a la ciudad del amor con el corazón roto no fue la mejor idea, pero aún así lo hice.


	10. Cuando Donna conoció a Harry

**Capítulo 9: Cuando Donna conoció a Harry**

– Cuando llegué al hotel toqué en la campanilla y cuando me giré había un joven francés en bata bajando las escaleras –rió Donna.

 ***Flashback***

– Excuse moi, bonjour mademoiselle –dijo un joven Harry atándose la bata del hotel mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Je suis sans las llaves de ma chambre –dijo el joven con acento francés–. Je saqué mi bandeja dans le corridor et al volver la port été fermé. Maintenant je… necesito una llave de repuesto pour… rentrer dans la chambre, si vous plais, mademoiselle.

– Perdón, no he entendido nada –dijo una joven Donna confundida por la mezcla de inglés y francés que estaba haciendo el joven–. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

– Je suis... Un segundo...

– No trabajo aquí –dijo Donna desde detrás del mostrador.

– Entonces, ¿llamo a la policía?

– Yo preferiría que no.

– De todos modos no entendería mi francés –rió Harry.

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Mientras paseábamos por los parques de París, Harry me contó que estaba estudiando Contabilidad y Finanzas en la Universidad, porque es lo que su padre, el dueño de un banco, le había dicho que hiciera. Yo le dije que yo acababa de graduarme de la Universidad de Oxford y estaba buscando qué era lo que quería hacer, pero que presentía que mi destino estaba en Grecia –le dije yo pensando en volver a Kalokairi–. Harry en esa época era un poco panoli a pesar de su pinta de tipo duro, ni si quiera se atrevió a cogerme la mano directamente –rió Donna–. Tuve que ser yo la que dio el primer paso. Después de eso me regaló una guitarra y luego estuvimos cenando en un restaurante mientras le contaba sobre Kalokairi. Entonces él me propuso pasar la noche juntos. Yo le dije que creía que no era buena idea, pero él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, y aunque iba de tipo duro y se hacía llamar "Harry, el Heavy" en realidad nunca se había acostado con una chica. Yo me reí en su cara pensando que era broma, pero él me dijo que era la verdad. Yo le dije que era muy precipitado, pero él me dijo que "cuando lo sientes, lo sabes", y acto seguido se levantó y se puso a cantarme una canción delante de todo el mundo –rió Donna–. Aunque al final acabamos cantando los dos.

 ***Flashback***

 _My my._

 _At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender._

 _Oh yeah._

 _And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way._

 _The history book on the shelf_

 _is always repeating itself._

 _Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war._

 _Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more._

 _Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to._

 _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

 _Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo._

 _My my_

 _I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger._

 _Oh yeah._

 _And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

 _and how could I ever refuse._

 _I feel like I win when I lose._

 _Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war._

 _Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more._

 _Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to._

 _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

 _Oh, oh, Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo._

 _So how could I ever refuse._

 _I feel like I win when I lose._

 _Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to._

 _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

 _Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo._

 _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

 _Oh, oh, Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo._

 _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

 ***Fin del flashback***

– Al final acabamos acostándonos en su habitación del hotel, aunque prefiero no dar detalles de eso –rió Donna–. Pero dejémoslo en que después de lo que pasó con Harry no me lo pensé dos veces y volví a Kalokairi, no sin antes perder el primer barco y tener que esperar un par de horas sola sentada en el muelle bajo la mirada de ese peculiar guarda que siempre cuestionaba nuestro aspecto –dijo Donna–. ¿Qué digo "cuestionaba"? –rió Donna–. "Cuestiona" –corrigió–. Ese hombre no ha perdido la costumbre. Cuando volví a Kalokairi mis amigas seguían allí, así que yo fui al bar con ellas a tomar una copa. Ellas me dijeron que se iban al día siguiente, pero yo les dije que pensaba quedarme. Entonces, Sofía, la madre de Lázaro, me dijo que la casa de la montaña era suya, y que me la podía quedar si quería. Yo le dije que estaba encantada, y que un día me gustaría hacer de ella un bonito hotel.

– ¿Y te la dejó así, sin más? –le preguntó Sophie mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

– Sí, me dijo que ella juzgaba a las personas por cómo trataban a los animales, y yo me había portado muy bien con Héctor, su caballo, así que me dio la casa. Aunque antes de que pudiera entregarme las llaves tuve que salir corriendo a vomitar, y no por el alcohol precisamente –rió Donna–. Bueno, el resto de la historia creo que ya la conoces –dijo Donna mientras veía salir a su hija con su deslumbrante vestido, maquillada y peinada para su boda–. Estás preciosa, Sophie.

– Gracias, mamá.

– Será mejor que yo también vaya a vestirme si no quiero llegar tarde otra vez a la boda de mi hija –dijo Donna saliendo de la habitación.

– Prometo que esta vez no te entretendré –dijo Sam–. Tranquila, Sophie, estaré detrás de tu madre para vigilar que llegue a tiempo esta vez –le dijo Sam desde detrás de la puerta.


	11. Una boda y una sorpresa

**Capítulo 10: Una boda y una sorpresa**

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la iglesia, Donna, Sam, Bill y Harry acompañaron a Sophie al altar, y en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados comenzó la ceremonia.

– Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a nuestra querida Sophie Sheridan y al joven Sky Rymand –comenzó diciendo el cura.

De repente, se empezó a escuchar un fuerte ruido y todos los invitados se asustaron y se pusieron de pie mirando a todos lados sin saber de dónde venía aquel estruendo. De pronto, una mujer con pelo rubio claro, gafas de sol y vestida con un traje blanco abrió las puertas de la iglesia.

– ¿Me estaban esperando? –dijo con tono de diva.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó Donna blanca como si acabara de ver un fantasma mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento. / – ¿Ruby? –dijo Fernando incrédulo al ver a su antiguo amor.

– ¿Fernando? –preguntó ella incrédula al verlo.

– Mi amor, llevo esperándote más de 40 años –dijo el Señor Cienfuegos.

– _Can you hear the drums, Fernando_ –comenzó a cantar la señora Sheridan.

 _I remember long ago another starry night like this_

 _in the firelight, Fernando._

 _You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar._

 _I could hear the distant drums_ –se le unió él.

 _And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar._

 _They were closer now, Fernando._

 _Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally._

 _I was so afraid, Fernando._

 _We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_ –cantaron a la vez.

 _And I'm not ashamed to say_

 _the roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry._

 _There was something in the air that night,_

 _the stars were bright, Fernando._

 _They were shining there for you and me,_

 _for liberty, Fernando._

 _Though I never thought that we could lose._

 _There's no regret_

 _if I had to do the same again,_

 _I would, my friend, Fernando._

 _If I had to do the same again,_

 _I would, my friend, Fernando._

 _Now we're old and grey Fernando._

 _And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand._

 _Can you hear the drums, Fernando?_

 _Do you still recall the frightful night we crossed the Rio Grande?_

 _I can see it in your eyes._

 _How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land._

 _There was something in the air that night,_

 _the stars were bright, Fernando._

 _They were shining there for you and me,_

 _for liberty, Fernando._

 _Though I never thought that we could lose._

 _There's no regret._

 _if I had to do the same again_

 _I would, my friend, Fernando._

 _There was something in the air that night._

 _The stars were bright, Fernando._

 _They were shining there for you and me,_

 _for liberty, Fernando._

 _Though I never thought that we could lose._

 _There's no regret_

 _if I had to do the same again._

 _I would, my friend, Fernando._

 _Yes, if I had to do the same again._

 _I would, my friend, Fernando._

En cuanto terminaron la canción los dos se dieron un beso delante de un impresionado público y una incrédula Donna.

– Todo esto es muy bonito, pero ¿alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Donna.

– Que he vuelto para quedarme, Chiquitita –le respondió su madre en tono dramático–. Sophie me envió una invitación para su boda y me dijo que si sabía quién era su abuelo, que le hiciera llegar su invitación, así que aquí estamos, listos para ver casarse a nuestra nieta.

– Estarás hablando en broma –dijo Donna molesta.

– Sé que te he fallado como madre y que le he fallado a Sophie como abuela, pero he venido para ganarme vuestro perdón y demostraros que nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas. Sé que te hice mucho daño veinte años atrás con lo que te dije, y que no debí haberte hecho creer que había muerto. Reconozco que fue un error y estoy arrepentida, haré lo que haga falta para que me perdones, aunque sé que no será fácil.

– Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora es el turno de Sophie, y tú ya le has quitado suficiente tiempo –dijo Donna en tono serio.

Tras la boda, Sky y Sophie tuvieron una corta pero preciosa Luna de Miel antes de que ella volviera a la universidad. Donna y su madre restablecieron su relación, que fue mejor que antes, aunque nunca llegaría a ser como la de Donna y Sophie. Fernando y Ruby también volvieron juntos y se casaron nada más volver a Las Vegas. Donna también pudo conocer a su padre, quien resultó ser un hombre de lo más encantador. Bill y Rosie también comenzaron a salir poco después de la boda, aunque nunca llegaron a casarse y se dejaban bastante margen de libertad el uno al otro. Tanya, por su parte, comenzó a salir con el hermano pequeño del padre de Donna, dejando a Harry como el único soltero.


	12. Dos años después

**Capítulo 11: Dos años después**

Sophie estaba yendo hacia su cuarto cuando recibió una llamada.

– ¡Sky! –exclamó alegre al oír su voz–. (...) Sí, por aquí todo bien, mucho trabajo, como siempre (...) No te preocupes, es lo que acordamos, tú pasarías seis semanas en Nueva York aprendiendo de los mejores mientras yo me quedaba aquí estudiando y ayudando en el hotel. (..) ¿Qué? (...) ¿Qué? A mí no me engañas, ¿qué ocurre? (...) ¿Y qué vas a hacer? (...) Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres. (...) Sky, mi hogar está aquí, en Grecia, junto a mi familia. (...) Mi madre dedicó toda su vida a cuidarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. (...) ¿Sky? –le pregunté al ver que no me decía nada. Cuando Sophie terminó de hablar colgó el teléfono, corrió a su habitación y comenzó a cantar para tratar de relajarse.

 _They passed me by, all of those great romances._

 _You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances._

 _My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_

 _and so I dealt you the blow._

 _One of us had to go._

 _Now it's different, I want you to know._

 _One of us is crying,_

 _one of us is lying_

 _in her lonely bed_

 _staring at the ceiling_

 _wishing she was somewhere else instead._

 _One of us is lonely,_

 _one of us is only_

 _waiting for a call,_

 _sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small,_

 _wishing she had never left at all._

 _I saw myself as a concealed attraction._

 _I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action._

 _Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving._

 _That's how I started the show._

 _One of us had to go._

 _Now I've changed and I want you to know._

 _One of us is crying,_

 _one of us is lying_

 _in her lonely bed_

 _staring at the ceiling_

 _wishing she was somewhere else instead._

 _One of us is lonely,_

 _one of us is only_

 _waiting for a call._

 _Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small_

 _wishing she had never left at all._

 _Never left at all._

Cuando Sophie terminó de cantar oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

– ¿Sophie? –preguntó Donna–. ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante –respondió Sophie tirada en la cama.

– ¿Ocurre algo, cariño? –le preguntó Donna–. A juzgar por tu canción puedo intuir que algo no va del todo bien con Sky, ¿me equivoco? –le preguntó a su hija sentándose en su cama y acariciándole el cabello tratando de consolarla.

– No, no te equivocas. A Sky le han ofrecido un trabajo fijo en Nueva York.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema?

– Que yo quiero quedarme aquí. Esta isla es mi hogar. Además, a este paso es probable que no llegue a tiempo a mi graduación.

– Estoy segura de que Sky hará lo posible por venir –dijo Donna–. Y... respecto a lo de Nueva York... Eso es algo que tenéis que decidir vosotros solos, ahí yo no puedo hacer nada –dijo dándole un beso a su hija y saliendo de la habitación.

– Sí, pero me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado. Ahora más que nunca –dijo Sophie haciéndose un ovillo en su cama.

El día de la graduación de Sophie ella y sus amigas estaban con sus togas y birretes cuando la vicerrectora la llamó para que diera el discurso. Ella subió al escenario y comenzó a pronunciar el discurso ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, su madre, sus tres padres, sus abuelos y las mejores amigas de su madre.

– Compañeros, padres, profesores, amigos. Hoy una etapa de nuestra vida se cierra y da paso a otra nueva, pero no he sido elegida por mis compañeros para decir adiós, sino gracias. Gracias por todo, porque en estos cinco años no solo hemos ganado conocimientos, también hemos ganado amigos, anécdotas y recuerdos, y todo ello nos acompañará el resto de nuestras vidas. Por eso quiero dar gracias a todos aquellos que han estado allí desde el principio –dijo Sophie mirando a su madre y sus amigas–, a los que han llegado hace poco pero han venido para quedarse –dijo Sophie mirando a su padre–, a los que no están con nosotros en todo momento pero sabemos que sin ellos no hubiéramos llegado a ser quienes somos hoy –dijo Sophie mirando a Rosie, Tanya, Bill, Harry, Ruby y Fernando–, a todos los que estuvieron a nuestro lado y ahora tristemente ya no lo están y a todos los que hubieran deseado estar aquí pero por un motivo u otro no han podido estar con nosotros aquí en este momento –dijo Sophie pensando en Sky mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas–. Gracias a todos.

– ¡Sophie! –grito Sky entrando en el salón.

– ¡Sky! –grito Sophie bajándose corriendo del escenario y corriendo a besar a su novio–. Yo... –dijo justo antes de echarse la mano a la boca y salir corriendo.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó Sky corriendo detrás de ella seguido por Donna, que se había quedado preocupada al ver a su hija salir corriendo de esa manera.

– ¿Sophie? –gritó Sky al perderla de vista.

– En el baño –dijo ella.

– Déjamelo a mí –dijo Donna apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sky.

Cuando Donna entró al baño oyó a Sophie bajar la cisterna y la vio salir algo pálida y asustada.

– _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong._

 _You're enchained by your own sorrow._

 _In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow._

 _How I hate to see you like this,_

 _there is no way you can deny it._

 _I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet._

 _Chiquitita, tell me the truth._

 _I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

 _I'm your mother, I'm the one you must rely on._

 _You were always sure of yourself._

 _Now I see you've broken a feather,_

 _I hope we can patch it up together_ –cantó Donna abrazando a su hija.

– Creo que estoy embarazada –dijo Sophie asustada.

– Oh, Sophie... –dijo Donna abrazando a su hija.

– ¿Estás enfadada? –le preguntó a su madre algo asustada.

– No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

– No lo sé... Tú tenías más o menos mi misma edad cuando te quedaste embarazada de mí.

– Sí, pero yo estaba sola. Aunque no tenía miedo porque te tenía a ti. Y tú nos tienes a tu padre y a mí, y tienes a Sky.

– Lo sé...

– Sophie, tengo que preguntarte una cosa...

– Sí, mamá, estoy segura de que Sky es el padre... –dijo Sophie.

– Ya sé que Sky es el padre –dijo Donna–. Lo que iba a preguntarte es si te sientes preparada para ser madre y si quieres tener el bebé.

– No, no me siento preparada, aunque creo que la mayoría de mujeres no lo están la primera vez. Pero sí que quiero tener al bebé, es algo que Sky y yo teníamos hablado hacer en cuanto los dos acabáramos la universidad. Estos últimos dos veranos ya hemos cumplido nuestro sueño de viajar por el mundo y también el de casarnos, ahora toca dar el siguiente paso en nuestras vidas.

– Y yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento –le dijo Donna a su hija–, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber, estaré ahí contigo cuando llegue el momento, cuidaré a tus hijos cada vez que lo necesites y te ayudaré a calmarlos cada vez que tengan un berrinche.

– Gracias, mamá –dijo Sophie con los ojos llorosos abrazando a su madre.

– Si quieres también puedo emborracharme contigo si ves que un día te vuelven demasiado loca –dijo Donna.

– ¡Mamá! –rió Sophie.

Donna se rió. – Solo bromeaba.

– Gracias –le dijo Sophie a su madre dándole un abrazo.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó Sky al verlas salir–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Sky, creo que estoy embarazada.

– ¿Qué?, ¿de verdad? –le preguntó él sorprendido–. ¿Estás feliz?

– No lo sé, a decir verdad estoy algo asustada –le dijo sincera.

– ¿Pero te quedarás al bebé? –le preguntó él preocupado.

– Sí, claro. Es solo que no tengo experiencia y no sé si seré buena en esto.

– Para todo hay una primera vez. Estoy segura de que lo harás genial, tienes una buena maestra –dijo Sky sonriéndole a Donna–. Ahora vamos –dijo Sky volviendo a mirar a Sophie–, todos te esperan.

Cuando Sophie entró de nuevo al salón todos se giraron sorprendidos.

– Perdón –dijo Sophie muy sonriente–. Los nervios siempre nos traicionan cuando menos lo esperamos –rió Sophie sentándose entre a sus amigas.

– ¿Estás bien Sophie? –le preguntó Ali en voz baja.

– Sí, mejor que nunca –dijo Sophie con una gran sonrisa.


	13. Cinco años después

**Capítulo 12: Cinco años después**

Sophie y Sky llegaron al hotel y soltaron las maletas.

– ¡Ya estamos en casa! –exclamó Sophie al ver que no había nadie.

– ¡Mamá, papá! –gritaron una niña de pelo rubio y rizado y ojos azules de unos cuatro años de edad y un niño de pelo castaño y corto y ojos verdes de unos tres años de edad bajando la escalera a toda prisa.

– ¡Lena, Donny! –exclamaron Sky y Sophie abrazando a sus hijos y levantándolos del suelo.

– ¡Sophie! –exclamó alegre Donna corriendo detrás de los niños con el pelo todo despeinado y una de las asas de su peto vaquero caída sobre su brazo.

– ¡Mamá! –rió Sophie al ver bajar a su madre tan desaliñada–. ¿Pero qué habéis estado haciendo?

– Hemos estado cantando y bailando –respondió Helena.

– Sí, y saltando en la cama con la abuela –añadió Donny.

– ¿Con... la abuela? –dijo Sophie alzando una ceja mirando a su madre, que se estaba riendo mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con una mano.

– Te sorprendería ver el aguante que tiene todavía –rió Sam bajando las escaleras.

– Hola, papá –dijo Sophie dándole un beso y un abrazo a Sam.

– ¿Os han dado mucha lata? –preguntó Sky.

– Menos de la que me dan Rosie y Tanya cuando montamos una fiesta en casa –rió Donna.

– Me alegro –dijo Sophie viendo como sus hijos salían corriendo a jugar al patio y mirando a su madre, que le dio un abrazo y comenzó a cantar con ella.

– _Slipping through my fingers..._

 _I try to capture every minute, the feeling in it_

 _slipping through my fingers all the time._

 _Do I really see what's in their mind?_

 _Each time I think I'm close to knowing._

 _They keep on growing,_

 _slipping through my fingers all the time._

 _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

 _and save it from the funny tricks of time._

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time…_


End file.
